What My Son is
by Blackwolf-20
Summary: When Melissa heard what Scott had done to Liam, she was more than surprised. How will she handle meeting him again now that he's her son's beta? Will she be able to convince him her son is not a monster?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

**Plot: When Melissa heard what Scott had done to Liam, she was more than surprised. How will she handle meeting him again now that he's her son's beta? Will she be able to convince him her son is not a monster?**

What My Son is

Melissa Mccall felt a slight rush of nervousness at the sound of the doorbell. She knew right away who was waiting for her behind the door, because she had invited him. As she made her way to the door, she willed her heart to settle. She had no doubt that her supernatural teen-aged son could hear it in the next room. Just as she made to open the door, she heard him.

"Mom."

Melissa turned to see him giving her a serious yet concerned look that told her he was not ready for what he had done; that he was still feeling guilt. She wondered if he feared her thinking differently of him.

"It's okay," she assured him. Scott gave a small nod and ducked back into his room. She had suggested he take part in their meeting, but Scott expressed the idea that it might be better if they were alone for the moment.

When she opened the door, she brought up a comforting smile.

"Hello Liam."

The young boy who had injured his ankle not too long ago, now stood on her porch in perfect health, looking as uncertain as her son had been all day.

"Scott said, you wanted to see me," he muttered as he let his eyes drop to the ground.

"Yes, and I'm glad you came. Come in."

There was slight hesitation before he entered their home. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and let his eyes wander around curiously. The way he looked at everything made her think he was expecting to see evidence of the supernatural decorating the walls or tables. Maybe giant crosses, or weird symbols carved into the ceiling, or a shelf of voodoo dolls. As if being the mother of a werewolf meant her home had to now represent some kind of haunted house.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is just a normal house, with no supernatural ability to heal," she said, hoping the comment would break the ice better. Liam immediately stopped exploring and turned to her. "I hope I'm not taking you away from anything important."

"No," he answered.

"Well, good. Let's, go sit down."

She led him into the living room. Even without Scott's talent for reading emotions, she could tell Liam was anxious about being here. She couldn't blame him. From his point of view, the meeting appeared to be an easy way to trap him.

"Is, uh, Scott here?"

She turned to him, catching that hint of fear masked by false bravery.

"Yes, he's in his room, hopefully doing his homework." He nodded, then found himself becoming restless.

"So, what did you want to see me about?"

Melissa took a seat as she tried to think of the best way to start. Though she had had all morning to prepare, it was different now that he was there.

"I guess I'll get right down to it." Liam took a seat on the couch before her. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed Scott standing just outside the entrance, listening and sneaking a peak. When she caught his eyes he backed out of sight. Liam had turned as well, hoping to catch what had stolen her attention, but Scott was too fast. No doubt he was starting to suspect he was being cornered.

"Scott, told me what happened. On the roof, when you were attacked by that, thing." She paused, watching him with much concern. Realizing what she wanted to discuss, Liam bowed his head and turned away. "I just want to say, I'm sorry."

She made the move of taking his hand in hers, but he soon pulled away and stood.

"Sorry?" he asked on the verge of becoming very angry. "Your son bit me."

"I know, and I'm sorry, but he explained why he did it." She had to clear his name. "To save you."

"Sometimes, I feel like he did the opposite," Liam admitted quietly. "Because of that, because of what I am, I was kidnapped and left down a well."

"But he saved you," Melissa pleaded. "My son came for you."

She was pleased to see him considering her words, or at least looking like he was, even though he had his back turned to her.

"My life is different now." The anger was gone, replaced by uncertainty and sadness.

"Yes it is. And so is Scott's, and so is mine, but that doesn't mean you can't find a way to live it," she assured him as she got to her feet. Her motherly instincts had kicked in. This was a young kid innocently caught up in this strange dark world by unfortunate circumstances. He looked so lost and confused. She wanted to hug him right then and there. Though she didn't know the rules of the type of bond Scott would have with him now, she had already begun to take him as part of the family, the way she had done with Isaac.

Liam tossed her a side look. He seemed to be debating something important in his mind.

"I couldn't let my parents or Mason know. I can't let them know."

"It's okay. I understand." He had allowed her to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "My son wasn't forthcoming when it happened to him."

"How did you find out?" he asked desperately.

"I just, accidentally witnessed it, when we were in danger." She tossed in a casual shrug. "And yes I was shocked, but, I learned to accept it. He's my son."

"He's a monster," Liam dared to counter, though she believed he had said it as a way of testing her reaction to the idea. Werewolves were always considered monsters. They killed and turned people into more monsters. She had secretly imagined what it would be like if more people knew what he was. He wouldn't be some kid with lycanthropy to them.

Melissa took a deep breath to steady herself, all while Liam stared into her eyes for some kind of reassurance. She clasped her hands together and brought them up to her chest to uphold her own confidence.

"As a nurse, I see all kinds of patients. Some of them with minor injuries, like a sprained ankle, a broken nose. But there are some, with more serious problems. A young girl with epilepsy, or a boy your age with aids. Now, I don't want to say that's a strong comparison to becoming a werewolf, believe me, but they are people who have learned to deal with their issues. It's not fair, what happened to them, what happened to you, but they haven't given up. They won't let it change them, and neither did my son. My son is not a monster. What my son is, is a good person. He cares about everyone. He's always trying to do the right thing. He won't let this control him, and neither should you."

She waited patiently as he searched her eyes, desiring to believe her words. After a moment he turned away.

"I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can…live like this after all. What if it's too much? What if I hurt someone, or my parents or Mason find out."

To stop his rising panic, she grabbed ahold of both of his shoulders.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay Liam. You won't be alone. Scott will be there to help you, and so will I."

She stared into his eyes and he did not look away. If he couldn't tell his parents, then she would gladly become the one parental figure he could come to who knew what was going on. She was pleased to see Liam manage a brief nod.

"And if it makes you feel any better, I'll ground him for you." At that, Liam managed a slight smirk. "Now how about joining us for lunch hmm?"

Scott, who clearly hadn't gone far, stepped in from around the corner and stopped. Sensing their need for privacy, Liam turned to Melissa.

"I'll wait out there."

She nodded and Liam walked away to give them their moment. On his way out, Scott reached out and patted his shoulder.

"So…did everything go alright?" Scott asked as he sauntered into the room.

"You couldn't hear it going alright?" she teased.

Melissa felt she could breathe easier, sensing that her son understood how she viewed him after the incident. He shrugged.

"Maybe a little," he said sheepishly. "I appreciate what you said about me."

"Well it's the truth," she told him as she gently placed her hand on his cheek. "No matter what, you're still my son. If it wasn't true, I'd have sent you off to live in the woods."

Scott smiled, then turned away as a more troubling thought entered his head.

"I don't know how this is going to go. Me, trying to teach another werewolf."

She smiled softly as she pulled him into a side-armed hug.

"Well, you can only keep doing your best." She frowned as a concern suddenly struck her. "This isn't like some teenage parent kind of thing is it? This beta alpha situation. Cause you are not ready for parenthood."

Scott gave a slight roll of the eyes as they made to leave for the kitchen.

"Mom, he's fifteen."

"Alright, alright."

"It's more like we're brothers now," he assured her.

"Oh."

"I think."

Melissa quirked a weary brow as her son smiled.

**So my first Teen Wolf fanfic! I've avoided it before since there's so many things going on with the series and I often find myself lost with it. But this was meant to be like a missing scene of Scott's mom comforting Liam. I don't know if they'll bring it up on the show, and I had thought about not writing it in case they did address it, but I'm glad I did it anyway. But they should definitely bring it up on the show! The fanfiction under Teen Wolf is mainly romance driven, featuring couples. How often do you come across one that just focuses on the family or non-romantic situations? I myself don't read much romance, and I wanted to see some fics on here that aren't like that. **

**I think Melissa's an interesting person to write from as she has to deal with a werewolf son. I hope I managed to keep them all in character here in what they'd say and do. In my opinion Liam took to being a werewolf a little too quickly, so here I had him becoming angry and uncertain about it after the kidnapping. **

**I hope to write more Teen Wolf fanfics, (now that I have such a high interest in Liam's story) :) :) :)**

**So please review and you could see more Teen Wolf fics from me!**


End file.
